Murray
Murray is a music-lover living in Rapture and the owner of Rapture Records on High Street. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' On New Year's Eve of 1958, private detective Booker DeWitt and his enigmatic client Elizabeth head to Cohen's believing that the owner, eccentric artist Sander Cohen may have information on the whereabouts of Sally, a missing young girl. When they arrive, they find the club is closed for a private event, The Business of Rapture is Business, and without a special Invitation Mask they stand no chance of getting in. The two learn that the local High Street branch of Rapture Records is a sponsor of the event, and the owner Murray likely has the needed mask. They resolve to attain it by force or by guile. Murray can be found behind the counter of the records store, looking over a newly released album, when Booker and Elizabeth enter the shop. Booker asks him to tend to Elizabeth who poses as an audiophile. The two discuss Django Reinhart's cover of "La Mer." Elizabeth displays a hot and heavy adoration for music that thoroughly distracts Murray while Booker looks for the mask. If Rapture Records is the last business the player enters (after The Golden Rule and The Gallery of the Artist's Struggle), the Invitation Mask will be found in the back room, forcing the player to steal it from Murray. Quotes Welcome *"Welcome. Welcome!" *"Sir. Ma'am." *"Look around — please." *"Well, hello!" *"So nice that you've found us." Grift The phonograph will continue to play Lew White's "Little Pal" until Booker approaches the shopkeeper. Then Django Reinhart's and Stéphane Grappelli's "La Mer" will automatically cue up. Elizabeth will distract him with the following conversation while Booker searches the backroom. *'Booker:' "You see that dish I walked in with? Well you give her the star treatment, pal. And I'll make it worth your while." *'Shopkeeper:' "Of course, right away." (phonograph transitions to "La Mer") *'Elizabeth:' "(humming along to music) What is this piece?" *'Shopkeeper:' "It's by Trenet, of course, but covered by Mr. Reinhardt." *'Elizabeth:' "Oh, it's lovely. Isn't it lovely?" *'Shopkeeper:' "Oh! Yes." *'Elizabeth:' "Oh, music does something to me…especially something in this vein…" *'Shopkeeper:' "Yes." *'Elizabeth:' "It's almost primal, isn't it? A part of us that exists before thought, before logic — purely sensual…" *'Shopkeeper:' "The finest music…touches us…in places—" *'Elizabeth:' "—That we never knew existed…" *'Shopkeeper:' "Yes…" *'Elizabeth:' "Can you turn it up?…Oh it's so intoxicating…but also powerful and masculine. Oh yes, one has the urge to surrender…" (after returning to the shop floor) *'Elizabeth:' "I must go…I must go. Even one more note shall prove my undoing." Gallery BaS1 RaptureRecords2.png|''The Music Man.'' BaS1 RaptureRecords4.png|''Behind the counter.'' Rapture Records Deceit.png|"Even one more note shall prove my undoing." Behind the Scenes *Murray's name is never stated in-game, but he is named as such in the audio files. *Murray's outfit was reused for the Crossbow wielding Early Splicers in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, with alterations to fit the appearance of a Splicer. The attire is covered in blood, his vest is torn, and he has rolled up sleeves along a large teddy bear strapped on his back for protection. The only outfit difference is the tie color, which is black instead of red. *The file CombinedStreaming_DLCB_LOC-pck-1394 in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 reveals an unused line of dialog said by Murray: "If you're looking for popular music, try Sal's store in Poseidon Plaza. He carries that kind of stuff." Sal referring to Silas Cobb. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters